Over the Love
by Kannabel
Summary: Rose Weasley always dreamt of falling in love. She dreamt of the drama and romance, but when she falls she finds life in love may not be so easy.


**A/N - Yay first Songfic! Also I actually took the time to get someone to edit for me this time, I wasn't so excited that I just posted it with a gazillion mistakes. Thanks to Catman6543 for doing that for me.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Ever since I was a child, I turned it over in my mind._

She'd always wanted to find love, but she wanted romance, she wanted drama, she wanted to live the life of her heroines. As a child she'd wished for a prince charming, as a student at Hogwarts she'd wanted to be the one followed by envious eyes because she'd snagged the best catch. Then she got him – Charlie Lovegood. He was perfect in her eyes, polite, handsome and the Ravenclaw star chaser.

_I sang by that piano, tore my yellow dress and cried and cried and cried._

It was a love story, but not hers. The time went by and Charlie moved on. He came to her one day, told her it had to be over, he'd found someone else. He didn't want to hurt her but that's the way it was. He still wanted to be her friend but he couldn't go on dating her. Rose had hurt. She had thought her heart had broken, but it hadn't. It was just bruised.

_And I don't want to see what I've seen, to undo what has been done,_

Charlie hadn't cheated on her, he was better than that. Rose's bruised heart healed and she accepted Charlie and his new girlfriend Jane back into her life. They were good to her; she was even named the godmother of their first child. Their love shone and she came to love them both. They were always there for her. The day she came home from work to find her latest boyfriend tangled up with another woman on the couch was the day she learnt how having someone break you felt. She hadn't really loved him either but she'd trusted him and he shattered that.

_Turn off all the lights, let the morning come._

After that she didn't date. All the dreams that she'd find love, that someone would care as much as she did faded. She pushed her childhood wishes aside, she put everything aside. Her life went on but it left her behind, her heart was locked in a glass case. If you didn't let it in it couldn't hurt you. Nothing touched her, joy, peace, or annoyance, until the day when Scorpius Malfoy re-entered her life.

_Now there's green light in my eyes, and my lover on my mind,_

Malfoy broke the glass, in fact he smashed it and scattered it to the wind. He teased her, he poked her, he used every trick he knew that would annoy Rose Weasley. The Hogwarts rivalry was back. Every day he'd think of something new to annoy her and everyday she'd grow a little livelier. He'd mention things she'd been ignoring. Nothing was safe from his taunts or pranks. Then she began to fight back. Some days she would watch her income flowing into pranks and she'd wonder what the point was. Then she'd get to work and find her room turned into a swamp and she'd turn right around and make a trip to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. After one particularly productive day at work – in which she managed to die Malfoy's hair bright green – she was at the burrow for dinner. Kids were running everywhere and madness reigned supreme. She managed to steal a moment of peace with her mother; they stood outside under the stars, just far enough away from the house for the noise to be muted to a dull roar. Her mother smiled at her.

"You're looking good Rose. For a while it was like you weren't really with us."

Rose thought over Hermione's words and she realised how true they were – Rose Weasley was back.

_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry, over the love of you._

The months passed in a blur of pranks. The pranks never lessened in intensity but the cutting remarks became more teasing in a friendly way. Rose began to look forward to a day at work with Scorpius. The day that she laughed at one of his pranks was when she realised that something had changed. That she liked and looked forward to his company shocked her, when she anticipated the day's pranks it confused her and the fact that she worried about him when he didn't come into work terrified her. She was falling for Scorpius Malfoy and nothing had ever scared her more. Now when one of his Bimbos came to take him away it hurt. When they wobbled into her office where he was discussing something with her, she loathed them with their bleached hair and excessive make-up. They came and plastered themselves over him and pulled him away. When he stood and walked away it hurt but not as much as when he'd pause in the doorway and look back questioningly, that's when she felt cracks appearing but she waved him off. He'd go party whilst she stayed and buried herself in work.

_On this champagne drunken hope,_

When Christmas came around with its work party, Rose stood in a corner by herself. Occasionally a colleague would come over and chat a while but they'd leave before long, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts. She stood in her corner and sipped at her champagne, she'd probably had a bit too much but who cares. Scorpius look magnificent, she watched him move effortlessly through the crowd, he was always easy to find thanks to his pale hair. He was standing at the buffet table across the room when his eyes met hers. They were like lasers zoning in on her through the crowd, the corners of his mouth twitched. Rose's stomach flipped. She saw his eyes flick to just above her head, then they returned to hers. His smile widened and she had an urge to check what it was but her eyes were caught. He began to move through the crowd, his eyes never left hers and Rose began to feel like a young deer being hunted by the wolf. As he grew closer she had to fight the urge to back away as her heartbeat sped up wildly. Then he was right in front of her, she was trapped. Her corner in which she'd felt so safe was now her holding pen. Rose's eyes felt huge as they looked into Scorpius'. She hardly noticed him moving again before his lips touched hers. They were feather light and warmer than she would have imagined. Rose was swept into an endless sea of bliss; the whole world slipped away as Scorpius pulled her closer. After what felt like an eternity he broke the kiss but he didn't let her go. Rose glanced up and saw the mistletoe hanging above her head. She looked back at Scorpius and he grinned.

"Merry Christmas."

_Against the current, all alone, everybody see I love him._

The shock of Rose and Scorpius' relationship hit the world the next morning. The press swarmed into their daily lives, something that they were both familiar with but hadn't had since they were younger. Remarkably their, at first, fragile situation flourished, Rose's fairytale was coming true. She had her dream man and he loved her just as much as she loved him. The one thing she remained afraid of was her family. She'd avoided them since the news had gotten out. Her avoidance was put to a stop by her mother when she sent Rose an invitation to dinner. Rose knew that if she ignored it she'd be swamped by invitations, so that night she reluctantly flooed to her parents house. Her father wasn't home when she got there and she found her mother in the kitchen. She just told Rose to sit down and acted like nothing had changed. Later that night when Rose and Hermione were washing up, she asked her mother why she wasn't upset about her dating Malfoy. Her answer was simple –

"You're old enough to make your own decisions, and he brought you back to us, so we owe him."

_'Cause it's a feeling that you get, when the afternoon is set, on a bridge into the city_

Once Rose knew that her family accepted her, her life was perfect. Everything shone for her and she was surrounded in a bubble of love. Her life was worth living and it only got better for her as Scorpius asked her to marry him. A perfect ring on her finger reflected her perfect life, but like the ring, it was easily lost.

_And I don't want to see what I've seen, to undo what has been done_

Scorpius took her away for the weekend; they spent time with friends that had moved to the other side of the country. When they flooed back home they stepped out to find their room covered in blood and the body of their house sitter lying on the bed. Rose's screams tore through the air like the girl's had only hours before.

_Turn off all the lights, let the morning come._

They let the Aurors into their home; the Aurors took the girl's body away then questioned the couple. They told their story over and over. When they were gone they thought it was over - the Aurors will solve it, everything's going to be fine. But it wasn't the Aurors that returned the next morning to take Scorpius away. Apparently they'd found incriminating evidence. Scorpius simply turned and kissed Rose lightly.

"I love you," he said and was gone.

_Now there's green light in my eyes, and my lover on my mind_

Murder haunted Rose's day. It was there every where she turned but there was something that hurt more. Scorpius wasn't there. She'd keep thinking that if he was there they'd find a way, but he wasn't there, he was prime suspect.

_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress, and cry and cry and cry,_

That day, Rose was empty; she didn't know what to do. That was until Lily's visit.

"Rose, we all know you love him. Now prove it. Get him out of there; he needs you to find something, anything, that proves his innocence."

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way,_

Through the next weeks Scorpius was kept under Auror surveillance and Rose held her own investigation. She hired PI's bribed people and called in favours from all over the place. It didn't matter where, as long as there was something that proved that Scorpius was innocent. On the day of his first trial Rose arrived at the court to find an ocean of people there to see the case that was breaking news. The place was swamped with reporters. No matter where she looked, there was someone in her way.

_But I'll get around it, I'll get around it._

Rose lifted her chin and made her way through the crowd. She ignored the questions thrown at her from every direction. Her eyes stayed fixed ahead of her, never wavering and she was prepared to risk everything to get the one thing that mattered to her most back.

_'Cause you're a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way,_

After the first trial proved inconclusive, evidence began to trickle into light. Rose bade her time, knowing from the first trial that if she moved too quick then she'd lose all the advantage she'd worked so hard to pull together. So though all she wanted to do was run to the ministry and yell at the Aurors to let Scorpius go, Rose waited until there was enough evidence that no one could argue it.

_But I'll get around it_

Everything was on the line. If the Aurors or the council failed to see the blatant truth that Rose and her allies presented then all hope was lost. The trial was the very next day when the last piece in the jigsaw fell into place. Now Rose didn't only know who was innocent, but who was guilty too.

_Now there's green light in my eyes, and my lover on my mind,_

Rose would always remember the night before the final trial as the worst in her life. She lay awake worrying about whether they had enough proof to pull everything off. If they didn't her fiancée was getting a one way ticket to Azkaban.

_And I'll sing from the piano, tear my yellow dress and cry and cry and cry_

The morning of the trial came, and the sun rose to a day far too perfect for the blackness that Rose carried. The sun shone out of a cloudless sky, it lit the faces of a family in the park, it gave light to the everyday peace and love to everyone Rose saw. As Rose watched it she felt as though she observed it all from within a dense dark bubble. That drew her into the shadows of the court.

The next time Rose emerged into the sun, tears streamed down her face as she clutched the arm of Scorpius Malfoy: a free and innocent man. She looked up and let the sun stream across her face, her world was once again just right – the bubble had been popped.

_Over the love of you._

Rose Malfoy – mother, daughter, sister, wife. Every role she played brought more love into her life, she lived the rest of her life surrounded by it. And the person closest to her heart was always there, Scorpius Malfoy, never letting her down, not ever. She'd had the drama and romance she longed for as a child, so now she settled down, growing happier each day. The world got over the Weasley-Malfoy affair – they moved on – but Rose and Scorpius never would. They left the drama and heartache behind but never each other. Their love was a lifelong sentence to happiness.


End file.
